Dalu
Dalu was a Ga-Matoran and a member of the Voya-Nui resistance team. She was a warrior and claimed to have a bad temper. History Early History Not much is known about Dalu and her original home island, but it is known that she was, for an unknown reason, sent to the realm of Karzahni. Whether or not she was sent here for repairs, was banished there, or was one of the Matoran from Lesovikk's homeland, remains to be confirmed. Karzahni At Karzahni, Dalu presumably was forced to hand over her mask as well as any tools he wielded. Velika was later "fixed" by Karzahni and sent off to the Southern Continent, out of Karzahni's way. Voya-Nui Dalu was resisting in Voya-Nui when it broke off from the Southern Continent. She managed to stay on Voya-Nui durng the Great Cataclysm and later joined the Matoran Resistance team upon the arrival of the Piraka. When Velika stole a prototype of the Zamour launcher from Avak and brought it back to the Resistance team it was Dalu who attacked Avak, trying to make him go away. By using her power-chargers she managed to make him turn around and go away. This unfortunately sapped her of a large portion of her consciousness and she passed out. Dalu, and her team, were unable to prevent the Piraka from enslaving the other Matoran on the island. The Toa Nuva later arrived on the island, but the Matoran Resistance suspected them to be impostors or at least some sort of associates of the Piraka. .]] Dalu struck Toa Gali with a bolt from one of her Power-Chargers, making the Toa of Water's vision go wild and sending the Toa nearly completely mad. When Toa Kopaka went into a power rage and froze three of the matoran, Dalu was forced to surrender as the two groups formed an alliance. The Toa and Matoran resistance team then attacked the Piraka Stronghold and confronted several of the Piraka, but Brutaka, who was infected with Antidermis, defeated the entire Toa-Matoran group. Dalu managed to somehow escape and return to the Matoran Resistance Team's hiding place to regroup with the Toa Inika. The new resistance team consisting of the six origional Matoran Resistance team members and the Toa Inika decided to split up to search for the Toa Nuva, Axonn, and free the enslaved Matoran. Dalu journeyed to Mount Valmai with Piruk, Toa Hahli and Toa Jaller. The group freed the enslaved Matoran and reported back to the Piraka Stronghold where the Toa Inika fought the Piraka and Brutaka. The battle raged on until Hakann and Thok managed to drain the power from Brutaka and use it to defeat the Toa Inika. However, by this time, the Matoran had gone in search of the Toa Nuva while the Piraka were busy battling the Toa Nuva. They eventually found the Toa and freed them. The Toa Inika went down The Cord to find the Ignika, and Axonn stayed behind to watch over Dalu and the other Matoran, as the Piraka were still on the island. Little time after the transformation of the Toa Inika to Toa Mahri, Axonn brought the Matoran of Voya Nui to the Nui Caves in order to prepare them to the return to the Southern Continent, and in the caves they found their lost friends from Mahri Nui. After The Cord was destroyed, Voya Nui went down into the sea, and it fell back to its original position at the Southern Continent. Reign of Teridax Dalu and the other Matoran of Voya Nui celebrated Mata Nui's awakening when back on the Southern Continent. However, their celebration was interrupted when they heard Teridax proclaiming to have become the Great Spirit, and that now he ruled the Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. It is unknown what Dalu did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax received created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shelters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna. Dalu and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Dalu had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. She is currently residing there. Set Information *Dalu was released in 2006 as one of the smaller sets containing 25 pieces. *Dalu's item number was 8726. *Dalu, Garan and Kazi could be combined to make the 'Dagger Spider'. Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:2006 Category:Water